La Verdad The Truth
by Lisa12
Summary: John and Monica's actions throughout and after "The Truth", oh and don't forget Gibson! :D Please R/R - enjoy!


Title: La Verdad ("The Truth", Sp.)  
  
Author: Lisa  
  
Email: lc7685@yahoo.com.au  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own TXF or have anything to do with it, and this is written not-for-profit. Several lines of actual dialogue featured in "The Truth" have been used. These remain the property of 1013 and Chris Carter.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: DRR, Post-Ep "The Truth"  
  
Notes: This begins at the start of the Truth and aims to add a bit of extra scenery, particularly involving John and Monica. It may seem a little disjointed throughout the first half because it was written around the official scenes, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! :D Anyway I thought the Truth was excellent, but it was ABSOLUTELY lacking in John/Monica interaction, and I couldn't help throwing in the post-ep fic in the final half :D hehe yay!  
  
*  
  
"Monica, you haven't answered my question yet." Monica looked up from her computer and glanced in his direction, sighing.  
  
"Sorry John, I guess I didn't hear you."  
  
"You feelin' okay?"  
  
"Yeah, just tired." She broke into a smile. "You kept me out late last night, remember?" John couldn't help but mirror her expression, remembering back instantly to the night they'd shared together, first at a local restaurant and later at Monica's own home, both falling asleep in front of the television. They'd woken early, and while John had returned home, he had assumed Monica had returned to bed.  
  
"I remember," John mused.  
  
"So what was the question?" she asked, shuffling a couple of papers into a manilla file.  
  
"You wanna come over tonight for dinner?"  
  
"Absolutely," was the instant reply. "Was going to anyway, whether you asked or not."  
  
"You were, were you?" John raised an eyebrow.  
  
"I told you, you're stuck with me now." They both smiled, before Monica broke away and turned back to her computer.  
  
"Good," John replied as he looked back at his own work. Monica turned to him and her mouth was open to continue when John's phone rang. He didn't even turn to her before he answered. "John Doggett... We'll be right up." He hung up and saw Monica already standing, eyebrows raised. "Skinner wants to see us."  
  
"Where's Agent Scully?"  
  
"Dunno," John replied, standing and walking to the elevator with her. They took up their position along the back wall, John discreetly resting a hand close to Monica's lower back. Her eyes slid sideways to catch a glimpse of his face and he was staring ahead as though everything was usual. She wiped the smile off her face and stared straight ahead also, trying not to look disappointed as the elevator opened on the ground floor to let several other agents in, and John's hand was quickly removed.  
  
"Agents," they were greeted by Skinner's secretary. "The Assistant Director and Agent Scully are waiting for you inside." Monica and John shared a glance as Monica entered ahead of John, waiting with him until he closed the door. Skinner and Scully were standing in the middle of the office and came face to face with Monica and John in no time.  
  
"How are you Agents?" Skinner asked as a formality.  
  
"Well sir," Monica answered. "What can we do for you?" John was watching Scully. Something wasn't quite right.  
  
"It's Mulder," she answered, glancing briefly at Monica. "They've found him."  
  
"Who's they?" Monica asked. Skinner cut her off, continuing.  
  
"We just came from him. He's being held at a military base, charged with murder." John and Monica looked at each other incredulously before back at Skinner and Scully.  
  
"You saw him? Mulder?"  
  
"They've accused him of murder?"  
  
*  
  
As Scully left Skinner's office in more than a hurry, John didn't turn to Skinner when he broke the stunned silence.  
  
"Will she get it? Mercy?"  
  
"He'll try but Kersh is as deep in it as we are - there's a line you cross, when you can't go back," Skinner answered.  
  
"What can we do?" Monica asked, turning to the two men.  
  
"I'll let you know, but at this point, I'm not sure there's much you can do."  
  
*  
  
That afternoon Monica and John sat silently in their office, Monica on the edge of her desk, John behind his, his feet stretched up and resting on a pile of reference books heaped next to his computer. They watched each other carefully.  
  
"Thought of anything yet?" John broke the silence after several more minutes. Monica shook her head, reaching behind her and pulling her hair off her neck momentarily.  
  
"No." She sighed as her hand fell to her side once again. "So this is what we do, we just...sit."  
  
"I hope that's all you'll do." Monica and John turned at the sound of Scully's voice, John removing his feet from his desk and sitting up in his chair.  
  
"You spoke with Kersh," Monica stated. Scully nodded in confirmation but grimaced.  
  
"This morning and again this afternoon. He can't do anything. Skinner's going to represent Mulder."  
  
"Skinner's not a lawyer," John pointed out.  
  
"Mulder wants him, and I don't think it matters so much."  
  
"Have you been to Mulder again?" At Monica's question Scully managed a small smile.  
  
"He's doing okay."  
  
"So you need help or do we just sit around?" John continued.  
  
"I might, but not yet." Monica nodded. "Though I appreciate the offer, I want you both to be careful."  
  
"We're always careful," Monica began to reply but Scully cut her off.  
  
"All the time, in everything you do," she continued. "Not for Mulder, but for yourselves." Monica and John simply nodded.  
  
*  
  
"How is he?" Monica asked into the phone. "Ahuh... How did it go? That well...Okay, let us know if there's-... Agent Doggett and I have been working on that... Okay, goodnight." Monica hung up her mobile and turned to John. He was sitting on his couch, watching her.  
  
"How'd it go?"  
  
"Skinner says okay, but that it would never be enough."  
  
"They should let us testify-" Monica walked and sat beside him, leaning back into the cushions behind her. She reached over and took John's hand, loosely linking their fingers.  
  
"Dana says Mulder doesn't want that."  
  
"We don't need protection. We never have."  
  
"Maybe this time we do," she whispered. John glanced over at her and she shrugged. "I've just been thinking."  
  
"Monica-"  
  
"No John, just listen." John ran his thumb over her hand gently. "I want to testify. I want to help, it's why I came here, you too - to the X Files - to help Agent Scully and Mulder isn't it?" He nodded. "And we're going to do that. I was talking to Dana though... I think if we're asked to testify, we should transfer our accounts. She's right. We have to be careful and we don't know how this is going to end, not really-"  
  
"Accounts?" John asked, looking at her. "Bank accounts?" She nodded.  
  
"To offshore accounts." John sighed, leaning back into the chair next to Monica.  
  
"This is us being careful is it? Preparing to run?"  
  
"I hope it doesn't come to that." She lifted their entwined hands to her lips and kissed his fingers gently. John caught her eyes. "But if it does," she continued softly. "We run together." John nodded, leaning closer to her. Tears appeared in her eyes just from the calm intensity in his.  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way," he answered, his spare hand cupping her face. She nestled against it, her head tilting as they moved together for a gentle kiss. It wasn't their first, but it sure felt like it to both Monica and John, who were jolted out of their embrace by the phone.  
  
"John Doggett," he answered as Monica stood and walked back to the kitchen bench. "Hello?" Monica glanced back as John hung up the phone. He sat for a moment, staring at it, before glancing up at her. "I'll try Marlene again."  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Can't hurt." Monica glanced through the file in front of her and rattled off a number, which John keyed into his phone. "Special Agent Doggett here, FBI... I'm trying to locate... Yeah they said this is where I could find the body. At Fort Marlene. Right. The deceased's name is Knowle Rohrer, former marine last employed by the D.O.D. No, I don't want a call back. I want to talk to your superior-" John stared down at the telephone in his hand. "Son of a bitch hung up on me!" he exclaimed, standing.  
  
Monica turned to face him and walked forward, shushing him, her finger to her lips. John stopped and watched her carefully.  
  
"There's someone in your yard."  
  
*  
  
Monica and John sat beside each other on the couch while Gibson sat on the single chair, watching them.  
  
"Mulder and Scully helped me," he stated. "I want to do this." John nodded.  
  
"I have a spare room. You can stay with me tonight. We'll take you in the morning."  
  
"Okay," Gibson replied. Monica and John exchanged a glance.  
  
"I'll be by at seven?" Monica asked. John nodded, smiling.  
  
"Sure." Monica glanced, almost nervously at Gibson, before standing and grabbing her bag. John stood also and followed Monica to the front door. "Take care," he added softly. She leant in, kissing him briefly on the cheek.  
  
"See you in the morning."  
  
John closed the door as she walked to her car and turned, coming face to face with Gibson.  
  
"Ask her back," he stated.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know you want to. I don't mind." John opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. "If you want you can tell her that I thought we should talk more, because she's concerned we should-"  
  
"Gibson-"  
  
"Go on, ask her back. She hasn't left yet. She's waiting for you." John opened his mouth again but Gibson just shrugged. John's eyebrows narrowed, his forehead creased, as he opened the front door again and walked down to Monica's car. She was leaning over something in the passenger seat and jumped a mile high as he opened her door.  
  
"Jesus John!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What were you doin?"  
  
"Uh..." she hesitated. "Making sure I had everything." John could have sworn he saw her blush but thought nothing of it.  
  
"You wanna stay?" he asked as quickly as he could so that he couldn't back out.  
  
"Where would I stay?"  
  
"With me," he answered, reaching forward and resting his fingers momentarily along her cheek. "I think Gibson would feel better having the both of us there." Monica smiled. "I'd feel better having the both of us there." Monica undid her seatbelt and grabbed her bag.  
  
*  
  
"Go on, try me," Gibson stated. Monica was curled up at one end of the couch, a file propped up in her lap. John was in the kitchen getting them drinks. Monica rested her chin between her knees and watched him carefully. After a moment, Gibson laughed. "Wile E Coyote?"  
  
"Used to watch it when I was little."  
  
"I know," Gibson replied. "Now my turn. To make it easy, I'll pick a number between one and ten." Monica rolled her eyes and picked one.  
  
"Four," she guessed.  
  
"Six," Gibson replied proudly.  
  
"Man, Mulder must've loved you!" Gibson shrugged.  
  
"I know you're kidding." Monica couldn't help it, she burst out laughing.  
  
"John, help me!"  
  
"I'm coming," he called, returning with three mugs of hot chocolate. They needed to be awake, but they didn't need to be hyperactive. Monica was shaking her head and grinning.  
  
"Read *his* mind," she told Gibson, motioning at John.  
  
"What do you want to know?" Monica pretended to think.  
  
"Mon," John warned. She smirked.  
  
"Don't worry John, I wasn't going to ask anything personal."  
  
"I'll tell you whatever you want to know," he replied softly, and Monica smiled, before turning back to Gibson.  
  
"So what are we going to do with you?"  
  
"You know about Mulder?" John asked.  
  
"Yeah. You think he's okay."  
  
"He is, for now."  
  
*  
  
John took a seat next to Monica as they waited for Gibson to finish up his testimony inside the closed "courtroom". They glanced at each other silently.  
  
"He'll be fine," John reassured Monica.  
  
"Just got a feeling-" she sighed, leaning her head back against the wall and closing her eyes. They heard footsteps and John looked to see Scully approaching them.  
  
"What's this about Gibson?" she asked. Monica opened her eyes as Scully spoke and stood with John. "You found him?"  
  
"He found us," Monica answered. "He came to John's house last night." Scully looked between the two of them. "He wanted to do this." Scully nodded, raising a pensive eyebrow.  
  
"How much does he know?"  
  
"In that room with Mulder now, probably everything, if he wanted," John answered. "He's been hiding Mulder in the desert."  
  
"In New Mexico," Scully confirmed. John nodded. "How is he?"  
  
"As talented as ever," Monica smiled as Skinner and Gibson appeared in the nearby doorway.  
  
"Mulder's been removed, court's in recess," Skinner stated. Scully looked down at Gibson, her mouth open.  
  
"You think I should be taller," he stated. Scully broke into a smile.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Gibson."  
  
"Three of the judges are on the fence in his favour," Gibson added quickly. Monica and John looked at each other.  
  
"We'd like to talk to Mulder," John told Skinner. He nodded. "Agent Scully can look after Gibson. Keep him safe."  
  
"That's not a problem," Scully answered. She glanced up at John and Monica, knowing what they were going to be talking to Mulder about.  
  
"Agent Scully-" Gibson stated. She looked at him as Monica, John and Skinner retreated. "They want to do it. For Mulder."  
  
*  
  
"Then we'll testify, me and Monica." John was adamant.  
  
"No." So was Mulder.  
  
"Both of us have seen too much..."  
  
"Listen to me, they'll destroy you. They'll put you out on the street."  
  
"What's left for us on the X-Files?"  
  
"We came to this job to give it our best. It's the way we're going to leave," Monica stated, trying to change his mind.  
  
"It's not about how good you are. They control the game. They own it." John's eyes glistened.  
  
"Then let's shove it up their ass."  
  
*  
  
Monica watched John as he came out of the room and sat back down on the chair, putting his head in his hands.  
  
"I shouldn't ask, should I-" she began. He started to shake his head when the attendant motioned for Monica to enter. She rested a hand briefly on John's shoulder. "Be back soon."  
  
It didn't take Monica long to reappear, her face flushed.  
  
"I'm so sick of this," she began as John stood to meet her. "What now?"  
  
"I don't know bout you, and I know we should have better things to do, but how bout a drink? Just one." Monica smiled, grateful.  
  
"I'd like that."  
  
*  
  
"So Scully has Gibson at her place?" Monica asked as they sat at the bar, each with a glass of beer resting between their hands.  
  
"I'm assuming so. We should try Marlene again for the body."  
  
"We should."  
  
"You know what else we should do?"  
  
"What?" Monica asked.  
  
"ATM crawling."  
  
"You think?"  
  
"Like you said, just to be safe." Monica nodded. She reached into her bag and pulled out two sheets of paper. "What's this?"  
  
"Our accounts off shore. Ring that number there and just say the word."  
  
"Thanks Mon."  
  
"No problem. I think if we have five hundred cash each that should be safe. The rest can go. What do you think?"  
  
"Yeah that sounds right." They finished up their drinks and John left a couple of notes on the table. "Come on, I'll take you home."  
  
They weren't at Monica's ten minutes before John was able to get Rohrer's body transferred to Quantico.  
  
*  
  
Later that night Gibson sat next to John on Scully's couch, watching the television.  
  
"This isn't funny," Gibson commented of one of the regular 'late night light entertainment' shows.  
  
"Can you read their minds too?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You know, if you're watchin' TV, do you know what the-" Gibson chuckled.  
  
"No, but that'd be fun." John chuckled, nodding. "You really like Agent Reyes don't you?"  
  
"I don't think she'd mind if you called her Monica. And yeah, I do."  
  
"But you're worried about what's going to happen. To you and Monica, and to me, to Agent Scully and-"  
  
"Course I am." Gibson nodded, understanding, as John turned his attention back to the show.  
  
"I'm sorry about your son," Gibson stated out of nowhere. John looked over at him.  
  
"Thankyou Gibson." There was a pause as Gibson stared blankly at the television.  
  
*  
  
John jumped up when there was a knock on the front door.  
  
"It's Monica," Gibson called from the dining room table. John trusted the boy, and so didn't hesitate. Monica smiled but rolled her eyes as she strode in.  
  
"How'd it go?" he asked.  
  
"Well the body's a mess. I just got off the phone with Scully and she's finishing up some tests. She'll be back soon. I spent the last hour on the phone trying to get a copy of Rohrer's military records-"  
  
"And?"  
  
"I think I happened across that most helpful young man we've encountered over the phone before."  
  
"Thank God for that."  
  
"What have you two been up to?" she asked, walking into the kitchen and seeing Gibson sitting in front of a pack of cards.  
  
"I was just about to start losing." Monica laughed.  
  
"Okay, you lose, I'll stretch out on the couch. Deal?" Gibson slid the pack of cards in John's direction.  
  
"Deal," he echoed. John shook his head and took a seat as Monica moved into the living room, removing her coat on the way.  
  
*  
  
Gibson rested his head in his hands as he watched John.  
  
"This is really pointless."  
  
"Go on, just try."  
  
"I dunno...a red card." Gibson pushed his card out and John turned it over. Black. Gibson chuckled and John grinned. "Told ya." Gibson went to say something but stopped, a blush creeping up onto his cheeks. "You okay?" John asked.  
  
"Mmhm," he nodded, glancing in the direction of the living room. John went to stand.  
  
"Mon-" Gibson reached out.  
  
"No, she's asleep." John raised an eyebrow and the flush on Gibson's face remained where it was. "She's dreaming about you, is all." John opened his mouth and shut it again.  
  
"Well it's common for-" he stopped as he heard keys in the door.  
  
Scully entered and noticed Monica asleep on her couch and smiled, walking through to find John and Gibson sitting either side of a deck of cards. She could only imagine.  
  
"How much money does he owe you Gibson?" she asked softly so as not to wake Monica.  
  
"Agent Scully I would never bet usin' money with a minor-" John began.  
  
"Five bucks," Gibson replied, stretching his hand out in a 'hand it over' motion.  
  
"Is that all?" Scully asked.  
  
"Well I'm not stupid," John protested as he handed Gibson some change. "You want me to get you a drink or something?"  
  
"No, I'm right."  
  
"Find anything?"  
  
"It's not Knowle Rohrer. Body burned post mortem, all external features gone. The test results will be back in the morning but I'd swear it's not him."  
  
"Can't be," John stated, nodding. Scully nodded also, united in that thought. "Well...Monica and I should get home. I'll go wake her up."  
  
"No need," Monica mumbled from behind them. John turned and she slipped her coat onto her shoulders. "I'm up. Gibson, you coming or do you want to stay with Agent Scully?" Gibson looked her square in the eye and Monica felt just a little uneasy. He could read what she was thinking, and she suddenly knew exactly what his choice would be.  
  
"I'll stay with Agent Scully tonight," Gibson answered. Monica and John nodded and said their goodbyes.  
  
*  
  
"You like John and Monica?" Scully asked. Gibson nodded.  
  
"They're good people."  
  
"You could have gone with them, you know, I-"  
  
"It's not that. They wanted some time alone. Alone together."  
  
"Gibson-"  
  
"They're in love." Scully nodded.  
  
"Good. They deserve it."  
  
"They promised they would protect me."  
  
"You don't believe them?" Scully asked.  
  
"I do, I just-"  
  
"Don't know what's going to happen."  
  
"They're really confused, but they don't show it. Agent Doggett - John - told me they've moved some of their money to a safer place, and things like that. And all I can sense is everyone's uncertainty, everyone except Mulder, and his certainty isn't any better."  
  
"You know what he found?"  
  
"Yes, he found the truth, as he calls it." They watched each other. "You know you have to hear it from him." Scully hesitated, before nodding.  
  
"Yeah," she exhaled. "Come on, let's get some sleep."  
  
*  
  
Monica sighed as John's hands brushed light circles on her lower back. She leant into him, their lips meeting. John turned them gently and was about to sit Monica up on the kitchen bench when the doorbell rang. They pulled apart and Monica slipped past him.  
  
"I'll get it," she stated.  
  
Scully raised an eyebrow when Monica answered the door in an NYPD t-shirt and not much else.  
  
"Good morning Monica," she greeted. Monica blushed a little, but smiled. Gibson stood in front of her.  
  
"Hey, come in."  
  
"I can't stay," Scully answered. "I got a call from Quantico and I'm going to swing by and pick up the results before heading straight there." There meant Mulder's trial. Monica nodded.  
  
"Good news?" she asked. Scully smiled.  
  
"I hope so. Take care of Gibson." Monica nodded as Scully left.  
  
"Hello," Gibson greeted as John took a bite of his toast, Monica disappearing upstairs.  
  
"Mornin'."  
  
"Did you sleep well?" He raised his eyebrow.  
  
"Jesus Gibson!" John exclaimed, chuckling with his mouth full. He finished chewing and swallowed. "Is that all you think about?"  
  
"Well I hate to tell you, but it's pretty hard to ignore. So what do we do today?"  
  
*  
  
Monica sat next to Scully on her couch, a hand on her back, gently soothing her. Death by lethal injection, Monica couldn't believe it. On the other hand, a part of her could. It's what Mulder had tried to tell them. His trial was a foregone conclusion, they'd had to expect it.  
  
There was a knock on the door and John answered it, revealing Skinner. He took a look around the silent room and took in the sombre atmosphere.  
  
"We got a problem," he began.  
  
"Just one?" John asked as he let him in, locking the door behind him.  
  
"We have to go. Now."  
  
"Where?" Scully asked, turning to look at him.  
  
"To get Mulder," Gibson answered, standing. "I'm ready."  
  
*  
  
Monica pulled up behind Skinner's car and they all jumped out. John got to work on the wire fence and in no time had a slit large enough to climb through if it was held back for them. Skinner went first, then John, as Monica's fingers clasped the wire at one side.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you," she whispered to him as they disappeared into the complex.  
  
Scully had been ordered to stop further back and had taken Gibson with her. Monica remained close to the fence, watching for any sign of movement. She would've given anything to know if Gibson could tell her what was happening. In what felt like no time at all she noticed four figures making their way towards her. Four? Her brow creased. Skinner, Mulder, John and... Monica resisted the urge to question him when she let Kersh through the fence. Monica drove them to where Scully and Gibson were waiting, feeling a renewed sense of hope. They were going to get away with this.  
  
*  
  
Monica sat at John's kitchen table reading the paper early the following morning, smiling when she felt two hands on her shoulders.  
  
"That paper have a sports section?" Monica turned her head up and John leant down and kissed her gently. "Good morning," he grinned, pulling back and taking a seat next to her as she divided up the paper that had only arrived five minutes previously.  
  
"Morning," she smiled. "Gibson's still asleep?"  
  
"Having a shower at the moment. I think we kept him up." Monica laughed, but didn't resist when John leant over and pulled her to him again, deepening the kiss immediately. Monica let out a soft moan, a mixture of pleasure and protest at how far apart they were, currently seated on two different chairs.  
  
She was about to move when a very loud, "Ahem!" was heard from the stairs.  
  
"Is it safe to come down there?" Gibson called. Monica and John pulled apart.  
  
"Yes Gibson," John called. "Ready to go?" He nodded.  
  
*  
  
"You know they're going to find me," Gibson repeated as he stretched out on the backseat of Monica's vehicle, on the way to the Hoover Building. "There's nothing you can do."  
  
"Whatever it takes Gibson, we told you that."  
  
"You don't understand. You've been making arrangements to flee for weeks now. They might let you leave, but they won't let you leave with me."  
  
"I'm not giving you up," Monica added. "We'll take you with us. That is, if you want to go."  
  
"Of course I do, but they won't let you."  
  
"We'll find a way," John insisted. Gibson shrugged.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
*  
  
Gibson knew he was telling only a half-truth to John and Monica when he explained that Mulder and Scully had gone not North but South. He needed to get them out of this building, and if they followed Skinner into that room, there would be no guarantees. Now he was lying on the back of Monica's vehicle once again.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Gibson asked. John looked at Monica. There were so many ideas running through his head he knew Gibson had no hope of working it out for himself. Monica looked just as stumped.  
  
"What about my house?" Monica suggested.  
  
"Not safe. They packed up our stuff, Mon. I don't trust it. Gibson you sure they don't know?"  
  
"None of you were wearing gloves, were you? Your fingerprints are on the FBI database, aren't they?"  
  
"Oh shit," Monica whispered. "So they do know?" She turned in her seat to look at Gibson.  
  
"No, not yet. They will. Why don't you just drop me back where I've been staying. I'm safe there."  
  
"Bullshit you're safe there," Monica snapped.  
  
"You're going that way anyway!" he huffed, folding his arms across his chest. They drifted into an uncomfortable silence.  
  
"Gibson," Monica began softly after awhile.  
  
"You don't have to-"  
  
"I'm sorry I snapped."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"No, it's not. I'm just-"  
  
"It's okay, I know." Monica nodded, glancing out her window as they left the centre of the city. "And I think Mrs Scully would like to know what's going on," he added. Monica glanced at John.  
  
"The kid read my mind," John mumbled, glad that Monica cracked a smile.  
  
"Okay," she agreed.  
  
*  
  
"Run Monica. Get out of here." Monica's heart thudded in her chest but she never even considered it, gripping her gun tighter.  
  
"No," she stated. She felt John's eyes on her momentarily, before his attention turned back to Rohrer.  
  
This is it, she thought steadily as John fired, to no avail. This is it.  
  
*  
  
Monica didn't even realise what was happening at first. Before she knew it, Rohrer was a figure clad in metal, shaking. She gasped, winded as John pushed her out of the way, covering her with his own body. They took a couple of deep breaths together, despite the dust circling them since their near escape. They moved to look back when Mulder's voice caught their attention.  
  
"Agent Doggett!"  
  
*  
  
"Jesus, why didn't they get in?" John exclaimed as he drove as quickly as he could. Monica was turned between them, looking out the back window for any sign of a tail, for any sign of Mulder and Scully.  
  
"They'll be okay," she said, in more of an effort to reassure herself, rather than John. John tried to glance in the rear-view mirror but all he could see was the back of Monica's head. They drove a little further before John felt Monica's hand grip his shoulder. "Oh John," she whispered.  
  
"Monica-"  
  
"No don't turn around, keep driving!" she exclaimed.  
  
"What's happening?"  
  
"Just keep going."  
  
"Get down so I can take a look." Reluctantly, Monica moved further into her seat so that her head wasn't the only thing John could see out of the rear- view. Now he could see smoke. Lots of smoke, black, billowing up into blue sky. "Oh boy," he whispered, turning to stare straight ahead again as they manoeuvred out onto a more decent patch of dirt road. "Which way Monica?" She looked back at him.  
  
"I- I don't know."  
  
"Right it is," he concluded, turning and driving as far away as he possibly could.  
  
"We have to get Gibson."  
  
"We'll have to stop for the night," John replied. "Once it gets dark...we're both exhausted." Monica nodded.  
  
"Sure." She turned and looked out the back window once again. "They're not following."  
  
*  
  
Hours later the sun was setting and the Monica and John were scanning the deserted road for any place to spend the night.  
  
"John," Monica began, turning to see him in the passenger seat. They'd swapped positions half way through their day's journey.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"How would they know where Mulder and Scully were headed? Can they read minds?"  
  
"I don't think so," John replied.  
  
"What if Kersh or Skinner wired this car? With a tracking device." John was about to swear when Monica continued. "They already had Kersh this morning, they took Skinner- They could know everything."  
  
"Everything except where Gibson is, and where Mulder and Scully are." Monica nodded. "It's important they're safe."  
  
"It's important we're safe," Monica added.  
  
*  
  
Pulled over the side of the road, Monica knelt at John's feet and tapped him on the leg with her torch.  
  
"Yeah?" she heard.  
  
"I think I might have found something."  
  
"You think?" John asked, grunting as he pushed himself out to sit beside her. He had grease on his hands and along his arms, and Monica's hands weren't much better. At least his navy shirt clouded most of the stains. Monica's white blouse wasn't in good condition.  
  
"I'm not a car person," she explained, helping him to his feet.  
  
John squinted as he stuck his head under the hood. He reached in and ran his finger along a metal ring encasing one of the metal cylinders.  
  
"I just thought it looked out of place," Monica exclaimed as he pulled it out. It was a semicircle in shape and no more than an inch wide. He handed it to Monica.  
  
"You're right it's not meant to be there." Monica held it up to her face.  
  
"It's just a piece of metal, how could they-"  
  
"What if it's Magnetite?" John suggested.  
  
"Then they couldn't get close, it would kill them... What if it's part of the spacecraft?"  
  
"The spacecraft that William could affect with his mind. The spacecraft that-"  
  
"Oh, that spacecraft," John whispered under his breath. "They can communicate with it?"  
  
"I think it communicates with them. It allows them to communicate with it."  
  
"So what do we do with it? Leave it?" Monica looked at him matter-of- factly.  
  
"Yeah," she answered. "As far away from us as possible." John took the metal from Monica and nodded as she moved back to the car. John wound back and threw it as far as he could, before running to the car and jumping in as Monica put her foot down on the accelerator.  
  
*  
  
"Knock, knock," John called as he walked into the bathroom.  
  
"I didn't hear you actually knock," Monica turned to him, wrapped in a towel.  
  
"I wasn't aware I had to." She grinned just as he reached out and stripped the towel from her body. "I also wasn't aware it was necessary for you to wear that." Monica laughed.  
  
"Did you find anything?" He nodded, handing her a shirt. She held it up to read it. "The Lotsa Rock Café." She raised an eyebrow but John shrugged. "Ah well, it'll do." She went to put it on but John grabbed a hold of her arms first and pulled her to him. Monica groaned in protest but it didn't last long as the kiss deepened, her mouth opening up to his. John pulled her back into the bedroom and lay her down on the bed.  
  
Afterwards, they lay content in each other's arms, both drifting in and out of a light sleep. Monica's eyes opened first and her brow creased. Slowly, she shook John awake.  
  
"Mm?" he mumbled. Monica leant down and kissed his jaw.  
  
"I think we should go," she whispered. John didn't even question her, and it gave Monica a renewed sense that they could now trust each other completely, trust each other's instincts and realise each other's wants and desires - not purely in the physical form.  
  
"Okay," was John's only reply as they both stood up and looked around for their "Lotsa Rock" shirts and pants. Their dirty tops were dumped into the boot of the van and, after leaving payment on the bedside table, Monica and John drove off into the night.  
  
*  
  
John pulled up outside Mrs Scully's house just as the sun was rising above the suburban rooftops and power poles, as well as several trees. Beside him, Monica was fast asleep. He was torn between waking her or leaving her, but knew that they would have to be quick, so he may as well let her rest.  
  
Gibson opened the door almost as soon as John knocked.  
  
"Knew it was you," he stated, eyes wide. "Is it time to go?"  
  
"Yeah, is Dana's mum up?"  
  
"Just," came the reply from the hallway as John caught site of Mrs Scully in her bathrobe. "What's happened, Agent Doggett?"  
  
"John, please."  
  
"Come in."  
  
"We can't stay. Monica and I don't have any proof but...we think they're safe."  
  
"They?"  
  
"Dana's with Mulder. He'll look after her." Mrs Scully nodded, saddened. "I dunno when you'll hear from them, but I'm sure Dana'll try to contact you as soon as they feel it's safe."  
  
"Thanks for letting me know John. It's not what I'd hoped for... but I'm glad they're going to try." John nodded, understanding. "I think you should know-" she continued. "Assistant Director Skinner called last night, and I did as you said, I didn't tell him about Gibson." John smiled as Gibson entered the room. "That's only because Gibson told me he wasn't himself."  
  
"They got him," Gibson stated plainly.  
  
"You sure?" John asked. The boy nodded.  
  
"We gotta go."  
  
"Where to Gibson?"  
  
"You have to take me home."  
  
"Gibson-" John started.  
  
"We can argue in the car. Thankyou very much for letting me stay Mrs Scully."  
  
"Don't mention it," she replied as Gibson walked out to the car. "Agent Doggett-" John turned back to her. "Take care of yourselves." John nodded.  
  
"We were never here," he stated.  
  
*  
  
"We're not going to just dump you out in the middle of nowhere to save our own skins," John maintained.  
  
"Why not? I can take care of myself!" John rolled his eyes.  
  
"Gibson, you're sixteen."  
  
"So? Stick me in an orphanage in England or somewhere. At least it gives you time to organise your lives."  
  
"They'll find you."  
  
"You don't think they'll find me if I'm with you anyway? Monica agrees." John turned to look at Monica who, as the driver, hadn't said anything throughout the whole conversation.  
  
"Mon," John began softly. She sighed.  
  
"We need time," she replied. "They'll be watching our houses, they'll be everywhere. I want Gibson with us too, but-"  
  
"Just send me somewhere. You can always come get me-"  
  
"This is getting old, Gibson."  
  
"All I'm going to do is complicate things."  
  
"You think you complicate us?" John continued.  
  
"Of course I've complicated your lives."  
  
"You may have just saved them yet," Monica answered.  
  
"Listen to me. Please," Gibson begged. "They don't want you. You don't know the truth. They don't care. Who's going to believe you if you have no proof?"  
  
"No one," John grumbled.  
  
"Exactly. They'll leave you alone if I'm not with you. I know. If they can't get to Mulder they can get to me because I know. You're safe without me. I'm the liability here. Trust me." John and Monica looked at each other.  
  
"We're not going to leave you alone," Monica stated, her eyes focussing back on the road ahead.  
  
"You won't be," Gibson stated. "Just keep driving."  
  
"Driving where exactly?" John asked.  
  
"Along this road."  
  
"Okay," Monica replied.  
  
*  
  
The following afternoon Monica stretched out on the double bed flipping through an old magazine that had been left in the motel drawer, while John had a shower and Gibson sat looking out the window.  
  
"So why this place?" Monica asked, not looking up from her article on fashion and the modern woman.  
  
"I dunno, I just thought it looked like a good place to stay."  
  
"Thought any more about where we're going?"  
  
"A little," Gibson replied. "Monica-"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I think I left my jacket in the car. Could you go and check for it?" Monica looked up at him.  
  
"Any reason why you can't do it yourself?"  
  
"I was just going to um, you know, have a talk with John. If that was okay." He saw Monica soften.  
  
"Okay then. I'll be back soon." Gibson grinned as she left. He liked Monica and John, he really did, but they were just so easy to manipulate.  
  
*  
  
Monica knelt on the edge of the back seat, clinging with one hand to the back of the seat, her other blindly searching the floor, looking for Gibson's jacket. Come to think of it, she thought, resting her hand in her lap, had he even brought a jacket? Her brow creased as she tried to remember. She sat back on her heels and rested her arms on the top of the door, tapping her fingers momentarily against the cool metal.  
  
She sighed, tensing as she heard footsteps approaching from the opposite direction. Should she turn or would they walk right past her? She decided to stay where she was, and watched as a man in a t-shirt and jeans walked past the car and continued on to the next room. Monica bit her bottom lip. Was that who she thought it was?  
  
*  
  
John was running a towel over his head when he returned to the bedroom to find Gibson flicking through the magazine Monica had acquired.  
  
"Should you be reading that?"  
  
"It's got nothing in it really," Gibson replied blandly.  
  
"You sure? Nothing dirty?"  
  
"I can't be any more corrupted than I have been spending all this time with the two of you."  
  
"You make it sound like that's all we think about!"  
  
"Sorry. I know it's not true it's just... I've never really... experienced those thoughts before."  
  
"You haven't been walking down the street one day and overheard some guy eyeing the chick in front of him?"  
  
"Well yeah, when I was younger, but not with people I know. It's different."  
  
"Ah. Where is Monica?"  
  
"Gone to get my jacket out of the car."  
  
"You didn't bring a jacket." Gibson rolled his eyes.  
  
"That's a cop thing isn't it. Details."  
  
"Oh yeah," John replied, pulling on his shirt over his jeans and walking to the front door, opening it and closing it behind him. He looked around, and when he couldn't see Monica became immediately worried. He approached their car cautiously. It was locked, and he was about to spin around and call her name when he saw Gibson standing at the apartment door.  
  
"She's next door," he stated, pointing left. John's brow creased as Gibson disappeared back inside.  
  
"What the hell's she doing next door?" he mumbled to himself as he approached and knocked on the door. He was surprised when Monica opened the door.  
  
"Hi John!" she smiled.  
  
"Mon, hon, we're stayin' in number six tonight." She rolled her eyes. Laughing, she grabbed his shirt and pulled him inside, where he came face to face with Mulder and Scully. They smiled at John and Mulder raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Matching shirts," he pointed out.  
  
"Is all we could find," John answered. "You both okay?"  
  
"We are," Scully replied. "But you should be as far away from us as possible." John sighed, glancing over at Monica.  
  
"Gibson suggested we stay the night here."  
  
"I think he has a plan," Monica added.  
  
"Let's hear it then?" Mulder asked.  
  
"You'll have to ask him about it I'm afraid," John stated.  
  
"I'll go get him," Monica continued, walking out and reappearing in several minutes with Gibson in tow.  
  
"Agent Scully, Mulder," he greeted.  
  
"Gibson, you can drop the Agent," Scully said, smiling.  
  
"Okay," he replied.  
  
"So why'd you lead us here Gibson?" John asked, sitting on a chair. "You knew we'd run into Mulder and Scully?" He nodded.  
  
"I was guessing, but I knew they were here once we drove past it, and I told Monica to go outside when Mulder was coming back from reception-"  
  
"Nicely planned," Mulder commented. "So what now?"  
  
"They don't know what you know," Gibson continued, glancing back at Monica and John. "I made sure they didn't find out."  
  
"They got Skinner and Kersh," John added. Mulder nodded and Scully looked at the floor, seeming upset but hiding it well. They all knew that feeling.  
  
"I want to go with you," Gibson locked eyes with Mulder. "With you and Scully."  
  
"Hey-" John began to protest.  
  
"No buts," Gibson stated, still focussed on Mulder. "John and Monica can still be safe. They don't know what you do. They refused to let me go by myself and I was hoping if I was with you they'd let me go." He turned to Monica and John. "You have to understand, I know you want to protect me, but I don't want you to do that for me. You can't ruin your lives." Monica sighed, turning away briefly to face the door, running a hand through her tangled hair.  
  
"We'll look after him," Mulder spoke after several minutes' silence. Gibson continued to reason with John and Monica.  
  
"I can help them, and at the same time I'd be helping you. Please let me. You'll be able to leave the country." Monica turned back to everyone and pursed her lips in thought. "You could go to Mexico, to see your family." She hated to admit that she'd thought of that already, and she knew Gibson knew that. She turned slowly to look at John, who was watching her.  
  
"What do you think?" he asked.  
  
"You can trust me when I tell you they don't want you. They want us," Gibson continued. "Mulder and Scully will let me ride along. Mulder owes me at least a year." Gibson turned his head and Mulder smirked, nodding. Looking back, Gibson crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Where's Veracruz?" Gibson asked. All eyes focussed on Monica.  
  
"You like making a point of my thoughts, don't you?" Monica asked, smirking. "You know very well where it is." Gibson shrugged.  
  
"It's in Mexico," John answered. "East coast right?" Monica ran her left thumb over the nail on her middle finger repeatedly.  
  
"Uh, yeah," she answered. "My uncle's family owns one of the hotels there."  
  
"It's right on the water and really bea-"  
  
"Gibson," Monica sighed, but she couldn't help smiling.  
  
"You think we could go there?" John asked. Monica nodded.  
  
"We could drive over a couple of days. We're that far south already."  
  
"What about the border?"  
  
"They'll let you through," Gibson repeated.  
  
"You two got passports?" Mulder asked. Monica nodded, pulling it from her back pocket. Scully looked at her, surprised.  
  
"We did a quick collection before heading after you," she explained, handing hers as well as John's over for inspection.  
  
"Are these real?" she asked, not because they looked inferior, but because she was just simply curious.  
  
"I went to see Brad when this started, he gave me some names," Monica explained.  
  
"S'pose you've got all your money tucked away somewhere too right?" Mulder asked.  
  
"Sure do," John replied. "You guys okay for that?" Scully looked over at Mulder but he nodded.  
  
"Took care of it a long time ago." They looked around at each other.  
  
"So what now?" John asked.  
  
"You go," Gibson answered simply.  
  
"You sure?" He nodded at John, before looking over at Monica.  
  
"Thankyou for your help." John stood as Monica took a step forward and took her hand in his gently, keeping her at his side. She glanced over at him and smiled.  
  
"I think we could all echo that," Scully continued, moving forward and hugging Monica and John. "We'll be thinking of you," she whispered, pulling from Monica and seeing a few tears in her eyes. She knew they were visible in hers also, but ignored it, turning to Mulder, who stepped forward and shook their hands.  
  
"Take care of yourselves," he stated. "Thanks for everything." Monica smiled as she took Mulder's hand, stepping forward and surprising him with a hug.  
  
As Monica and John left hand in hand to check out, Mulder looked down at Gibson.  
  
"You sure they don't know?"  
  
"They have no idea," Gibson reassured them. "They'll be happy."  
  
* One Year Later *  
  
John found Monica sitting at the hotel's pool in her bathing suit, her legs dangling into the warm water as she stared out into the Gulf of Mexico.  
  
"¿Es el agua caliente?" he asked, sitting down and letting his legs hover above the water until she answered the question. No way was he getting into a chilly pool. Monica turned to him and smiled.  
  
"You're improving," she replied, linking their arms and leaning into him as he relaxed beside her, the warm water lapping at his shins. "I'm off for the day." John smiled, reaching up and running a finger underneath one of her straps.  
  
"I noticed." Before she could respond he pushed her forward into the pool and felt water splash up onto his features as he laughed. Monica surfaced, smoothing her hair back off her face.  
  
"That wasn't nice," she spat, grinning. She reached out a hand. "You have to join me now." John shrugged, removing his shirt and leaving at the edge of the pool as he slid in, immediately allowing Monica into his arms. "How was work?" she inquired.  
  
"Pretty good," he answered, tilting his head and staring straight into her eyes. "You?"  
  
"Very good," she replied, smiling. "Mum and dad are coming out this weekend."  
  
"Great!" John laughed. Monica rested a finger across his lips and he resisted the urge to take it in his mouth.  
  
"And," she continued. "My aunt and uncle have offered us a permanent residency here if we wish. Special price. Great views." John pulled her closer.  
  
"Ah, nepotism."  
  
"Handy, isn't it?" He nodded. "There'll be an opening in admin soon, in case working at the port ever gets boring."  
  
"Not boring, but I'd love to spend more time with my wife." Monica smiled and, her arms around the back of his neck, leant forward and pressed her lips against John's.  
  
"I would love that too," she whispered, running the back of her fingers gently down his cheek. John took her hand and kissed it, running her fingers across his mouth.  
  
"We should get you back upstairs," he rumbled against her palm. Monica could only manage to nod and smile as John helped lift her onto the pool edge, accepting her hand as he himself stood up to towel off.  
  
Monica took John's hand as they waited for the elevator to arrive. She turned into him, her lips at his ear.  
  
"Hey John," she whispered.  
  
"Mm?" he replied, smiling softly.  
  
"Be gentle," she continued, nipping his earlobe as the doors open and they entered. They were alone and John spun her so that she was facing him, gripping her hips tightly. He leant in and grazed his lips against her own.  
  
"Of course mummy," he whispered in reply only seconds before they entered their high-rise home, Monica leading John straight to the bedroom. They were indeed, very happy.  
  
THE END 


End file.
